


Thoughts of Motherhood

by richardisroger91



Series: The Chorbah Chronicles [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Bible (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Series: The Chorbah Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840750
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts of Motherhood

She lingered on the edge of the horizon. Khalia had already relieved her and assumed her post beside the young Robert. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, and he would probably slumber for several more hours. But still she stood there unmoving. As the sun rose behind her, its rays illuminating the window panes of the foggy city, a battalion of her consorts drifted by. One took notice of her and broke rank, allowing his comrades to move into the distance unaided.  
  
“Didn’t your shift end twenty minutes ago? Why aren’t you back home yet, Carissa?” the young man asked.  
  
“It’s hard to say good-bye,” Carissa smiled wistfully. “Even though I know I’ll be back here in just a few hours.”  
  
“Hard to say good…? Khalia’s reports all claim that that little boy causes her more trouble than any of her other charges. She looks like she’s battled her way across Chorbah at the end of every day.”  
  
Carissa smiled indulgently.  
  
“Thomas can be a handful. I admit, even I dread watching over him sometimes during his waking hours. But when’s he sleeping, you can see why He loves them so much. Thomas is so peaceful and kind when he’s asleep. He glows with love.”  
  
“Of course he does,” the man chuckled. “He’s asleep.”  
  
Carissa swatted him with the back of her hand.  
  
“You know what I mean, Skyler. I just love his imagination. Tonight Robert dreamed off a living  
  
tree house that granted wishes. Some were selfish, but all the rest he used to help others. Gave  
  
his mom a robot to wash the dishes,” she chuckled. “I’ve got it all in my reports.” She patted her satchel.  
  
“You sound like a proud mother, Carissa,” Skyler chided her.  
  
She chuckled to herself with good humor.  
  
“Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like?” she asked him.  
  
“What what would be like?”  
  
“To be a mother, of course,” she said.  
  
“Um…I’m a dude.”  
  
She and he bent over double with laughter. He patted her fondly on the back and wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding. You’d want to be a mom?”  
  
“It’s something we’ll never experience, you know?” she responded. “He’s a parent; His children receive the gift of being a parent. But that is a gift we can’t receive. Don’t you wonder to know what that side of love is like?”  
  
“Me? Nah. Humans are alright in their own way. He loves them, and I love Him, so I love them too. But I don’t think I’d ever want to be one. I like fighting the Rebels in Chorbah and here. I like going to the stadiums at home and doing my work there. But I couldn’t be a guardian like Khalia and yourself. Hey, you know, in a way being a guardian is kind of being like a parent. You watch over them. You fight for them, give them good advice, and you try to steer them clear of anything that might distract them from Him. You’ve got what you want already.” Skyler grinned at her.  
  
“Still not the same, my friend,” she replied. “I guess I’d better go on home and file my reports. Aren’t you suppose to be somewhere also?”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” he grinned devilishly. “Some guy on 33rd has been interceding for friends, and we’re gonna battle our through the resistance the Rebels have set up. Catch you later, okay?  
  
“Alright, bye,” Carissa hugged Skylar and turned to go home.  
  
‘Hey, Carissa!”  
  
She turned back to see Skylar still standing in the same spot.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I think that you would be an amazing mom.” He took off running and disappeared around the corner.


End file.
